Hujan Terakhir
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Jika kau payung terakhirku, biarkan aku terus berteduh, menanti, hingga nanti pelangi akan tersaji di antara kau dan aku yang telah siap mengikat janji. / kompilasi ficlet: au & canon /


A/N: maaf ada author note di awal cerita, hanya memberitahu biar pembaca nggak bingung, ini adalah **kumpulan** ficlet, setiap dipisahkan oleh garis pembatas, ceritanya lain dan nggak berhubungan satu sama lain. semoga terhibur! o/

* * *

**.**

**Hujan Terakhir**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Bertholdt Hoover/Annie Leonhardt, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, october 17th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Ji__ka kau payung terakhirku, biarkan aku terus berteduh, menanti, hingga nanti pelangi akan tersaji di antara kau dan aku yang telah siap mengikat janji."_

**.**

* * *

_**~bukan rinai hujan dengan dirimu di sisi lagi. **__{canon; angst/romance; k}_

_._

Biasanya, akan ada suara yang memanggilnya dari barak khusus laki-laki di bagian seberang, dari jendela teratas dan kemudian, tak lama setelah teriakan itu terdengar, si pemanggil akan hilang, setelahnya dia akan datang dengan sebuah payung.

Lalu si pemanggil tadi akan berkata, "Kau mencari sesuatu, Annie? Ada yang bisa kubantu? atau, "Kau tidak betah di dalam?" atau mungkin juga dia akan menegur, "Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit. Ayo, masuk. Kuantarkan."

Seusai kalimat pertama terucap ketika si pemanggil itu memayungi dirinya, Annie akan mendongak—perbedaan tinggi mereka yang hingga empat puluh sentimeter kadang membuatnya lelah mengangkat kepala—dan dia akan mencari _sesuatu_ di mata lelaki tersebut.

Dia mencari celah kejujuran, mencari titik ketulusan. Dan memang, dia berhasil menemukannya di cara Bertholdt memandang.

Yang ditatapnya sekarang bukan lagi rinai hujan yang tajam menghujam tanah kering berbatu, tetapi tubuh tegap yang membuatnya ingin terus-menerus berlindung di sana.

Pernah, suatu waktu, lelaki itu bertanya, "Kau selalu melakukan ini setiap kali hujan, Annie. Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu takut?"

Annie tetap menunduk.

Dia tidak tahu apakah jawabannya bisa diterima Bertholdt, hingga dia memilih untuk bungkam.

Tapi Bertholdt tak keberatan. Dia bukan tipe yang punya rasa penasaran setinggi langit dan kehendak memaksa yang keterlaluan. Dia bersedia pertanyaannya dilahap rinai hujan, dibuang oleh waktu dan dibiarkan habis menguap di antara para awan kelabu.

Annie hanya mencari sebuah ketenangan, sebenarnya. Dan hujan menyediakan ruang yang tepat untuknya berdiam diri sambil menatap langit, sambil mempertanyakan arti hidup dan mencari makna mengapa dia harus dikenalkan pada dunia yang keras ini.

Setiap dia mencari kenyamanan, selalu ada Bertholdt. Dan senyum malu-malunya. Dan kalimat-kalimatnya yang dituturkan dengan tempo naik-turun, terbata-bata namun sangat tertata. Serta keberadaannya yang hangat.

Kali ini ... Annie melakukannya lagi.

Berdiri di bawah hujan, dengan tangan menadah dan mata yang menatap garang pada langit.

Dia tidak mencari ketenangan kali ini. Bukan, bukan hal sesederhana itu lagi.

Hasrat hatinya melafalkan nama Bertholdt. Dialah yang Annie ingin. Jangan tanya kenapa, sebab hati kadang tak mau menjawab apa-apa. Hatinya yang sedang merindu melepaskan lolongan, jeritan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya kesepian.

Ah, dia biasa kesepian. Tapi kali ini ... terasa lebih menusuk dari sebilah belati tertajam dan pedang pembunuh titan yang paling baru sekalipun.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Yang dia mengerti cuma satu hal: jiwanya ketagihan memanggil nama Bertholdt.

"Annie, sedang apa kau di sana?! Kau mau sakit, hah?"

Annie terlempar lagi pada kenyataan yang berbeda dari angan-angan.

"Bodoh. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Ganti baju, sana. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

Bukan, itu bukan Bertholdt.

Kemudian, dia baru tersadar. Ini bukan _yang waktu itu_ lagi. Ini sudah berbeda. Tidak akan ada Bertholdt dan payungnya. Tidak ada lagi sosok tinggi yang menawarkan kehangatan padanya walau bukan lewat pelukan; hanya lewat senyuman tipis yang menangkis dan menepis semua rasa sunyi dalam hati. Tidak ada lagi kawan untuk berlindung di bawah keadaan bingungnya akan arti-arti hidup yang tak kunjung terjawab oleh langit berhujan.

Mereka bukan lagi _trainee_ yang bisa saling melihat setiap hari, dimana barak tempat tidur mereka hanya berseberangan, lima puluh meter tak sampai.

Sebab Bertholdt telah mengenakan seragam dengan Sepasang Sayap Kebebasan, dan dirinya mengenakan lambang _Unicorn_ Kehormatan di punggungnya.

Mereka jauh. Dan Annie harus puas menikmati hujannya sendiri.

* * *

_**~kau bukan payungku, kau beranda beratap yang melindungiku dari hujan lebat. **__{au; hurt/comfort/school-life; k}_

.

Keputusan tadi malam yang dikatakan langsung padanya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dia alami selama enam belas tahun dia berdiri di muka bumi. Rasanya sama saja dengan diruntuhi oleh seluruh langit, berikut awan-awan kelabunya yang berat menahan jutaan tetes hujan.

Kepala Annie pening memikirkannya. Kenapa orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai sementara putri semata wayang mereka masih butuh banyak perhatian dan bimbingan?

Sambil menyaksikan beberapa orang 'bawahan'nya (ya, dia adalah manajer klub!) bermain basket, dia bersandar pada bingkai pintu ruang latihan. Dia ingin pamitan untuk mengistirahatkan diri, akan tetapi, yakinkah? Pulang ke rumah—sekali lagi—apa yakin?

Rumah yang tak lagi dirasanya sebagai 'rumah' semenjak orang tuanya kerap bertengkar dan kemudian mencapai puncaknya tadi malam, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Dia yakin, anemianya pasti sedang kambuh. Dinginnya cuaca menambah parah keadaannya, dimana dia tak punya kadar imun yang cukup untuk mempertahankan diri.

Annie kemudian berjalan menuju teras ruang latihan. Entah dorongan apa yang menyuruhnya, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya 'ingin' semata.

Bau hujan sangat menggoda. Dia tertarik untuk menjulurkan tangannya, membiarkan rasa dingin menjalari indera perasanya dan kemudian mengirimkan getaran-getaran halus yang membuatnya menggigil.

Annie bertanya, _sebenarnya keluarga yang nyaman itu ... seindah apa rasanya?_

Dia merasa semakin rapuh ketika memikirkannya. Dia tak pernah memiliki itu. Dia selalu dihujani oleh rasa risih tiap kali melihat ayah dan ibunya bersama; sebab yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar. Dia selalu diterpa badai buruk dari ketidakharmonisan sebuah keluarga.

Dia ingin berlindung dari semua perasaan _laknat_ itu.

Tapi dimana?

Kepalanya makin pusing.

Dan—

"Annie?! Annie!"

—gelap.

**.**

Terang yang dia terima ketika membuka mata terasa berbeda.

"Ibu! Dia sudah sadar!"

Annie tersadar bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya.

"Aaa, matanya cantik sekali. Jadi ini, ya, Annie Leonhardt yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"

Berikutnya, yang bisa Annie lihat adalah wajah Bertholdt yang kemerahan, serta bibirnya yang terbuka separuh seperti anak burung yang ingin mencicit malu-malu, berada tak jauh dari tempat dia terbaring.

Tempat tidur siapa ini?

Lalu wanita dengan jas putih panjang mendekat, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan kemudian minta izin uuntuk melihat bagian bawah matanya. Annie bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah dokter.

"Bertl? Dia teman wanitamu?" lelaki berambut hitam datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu, bertanya pada Bertholdt dengan senyum sumringah.

"Aa, i-ya. Annie ... kenalkan, ini ibuku ... dan itu ayahku. Ma-maaf karena aku harus membawamu ke rumahku. Ruang kesehatan sudah dikunci dan ... kebetulan supirku sudah menjemput ... sekalian saja kau kubawa ke sini. Ibuku dokter, mungkin dia bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Hangat, hangat sekali.

Rasanya ... dia tertolong.

Dia ingin tersenyum, tapi emosi harunya melawan dan mendesak untuk minta dibebaskan lewat matanya; lewat air mata yang sudah berada di ujung penglihatannya.

Yang begini saja sudah membuatnya senang. Ya, ini adalah sebuah kebersamaan yang tak pernah menyapanya di rumah tempat dia bernaung sebagai 'putri Tuan Leonhardt'.

Apa dengan masuk ke keluarga Hoover bisa melindunginya dari kengerian sebuah kenyataan yang pahit; kenyataan bahwa keluarganya telah hancur?

Mungkin.

* * *

_**~ternyata hujan bukan topeng yang terbaik untuk menutup rahasia diri darimu. **__{canon; hurt/comfort/romance; k+}_

.

"Kau Annie Leonhardt?"

Sebenarnya panggilan itu jelas-jelas bukan ditujukan untuknya, namun Bertholdt tetap menoleh, berhenti dan membiarkan Reiner mendahuluinya.

Semua orang telah meninggalkan ruang makan. Lilin-lilin telah mati. Suasana tak lagi sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti mereka masih menjadi _trainee_ yang masih hijau beberapa tahun lalu—teman-temannya yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tak lagi bertukar kisah dengan akrab dan seolah lupa akan bahaya dunia.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan berduka. Hampir separuh jumlah mereka habis, tinggal nama, tinggal cerita, tinggal abu. Lenyap atas nama pengorbanan diri akan nilai kemanusiaan.

"Apa kau teman dekat Mina Carolina?"

Yang bertanya adalah salah satu pelatih. Wajahnya sangat tegas. Rahangnya keras dan matanya begitu tajam. Kalau dia lebih tua sekitar dua puluh tahun dari sekarang, maka dia tak akan ada bedanya dengan Keith Shadis. Beruntung, perangainya tak separah Keith. Intonasi kalimat-kalimatnya lebih datar dan masih punya wibawa layaknya cara berbicara Dot Pixis.

"Hn."

"Tolong tuliskan surat untuk orang tuanya. Katakan bahwa dia telah gugur dalam peristiwa Trost. Buatlah kata-kata sebagus mungkin agar orang tuanya tidak kecewa. Kau teman terdekatnya, tentu kau mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kelebihan dan kehebatannya. Serahkan padaku di kantor setengah jam lagi."

Orang itu berlalu, Bertholdt masih diam membeku seperti patung di bingkai pintu. Dia kemudian menyandarkan diri, tak sedikit pun melangkah kepada Annie yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas meja., tak jua melangkah pulang ke barak menyusul reiner. Sebatang lilin redup yang nyaris kehabisan asa menemani Annie dan dirinya, redup, asa kobar apinya diredam oleh angin.

"Pulanglah ke asramamu duluan."

Bertholdt menjulurkan kepalanya, mengintip langit yang terhalang atap beranda.

Mendung.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan ... kurasa ... aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri di sini."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Aku ..." Bertholdt punya niat untuk menjawab, tapi tak punya kata yang cukup baik untuk dikeluarkan. "Maaf, Annie. Aku ..."

"Aku sudah selesai," Annie bangkit, kemudian melipat kertasnya baik-baik serta menyisipkannya ke dalam amplop dengan hati-hati.

_ZRRAAASSHH—_

Baru saja Annie akan mematikan lilin terakhir itu, hujan turun. Bertholdt menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan; entah rasa bersalah tentang apa yang merambati seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Maaf, Annie ... aku tidak membawakan apapun untuk melindungimu dari hujan."

Annie berjalan melewati Bertholdt sambil menyisipkan amplop itu ke saku depan jaketnya. "Tidak perlu. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Langkah Annie sangat cepat. Bahkan kaki Bertholdt yang jauh lebih jenjang belum sanggup melampauinya. Annie menembus hujan tanpa ragu.

Bahunya bergetar.

Lalu Bertholdt setengah berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Digenggamnya kedua bahu Annie dan kemudian menundukkan kepala, agar bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Annie, "Aku tahu kau bersedih, Annie."

Bertholdt tahu—dia adalah tipe pengamat yang sangat baik, hanya untuk Annie, tapinya—bahwa gadis itu, yang terkenal penyendiri, ternyata punya kawan baik yang terus mengekorinya selama _training_. Mina Carolina.

Dan sang kawan telah gugur. Abu tubuhnya telah menguap ke atmosfer, tidak mengizinkan Annie untuk menyentuhnya sebab dia telah melayang entah ke negeri mana, menyapa dunia dalam wujud serpihan bebas.

"... Bagilah kesedihanmu denganku, Annie. Aku bersedia."

Kaki Annie tak lagi melangkah. Getaran bahunya makin hebat.

"Kau bahkan lupa memakai tudungmu. Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh, Annie," Bertholdt pun menaikkan penutup _hoodie_ Annie ke kepalanya, "Pakailah supaya hujan tidak membuatmu sakit di saat sedang bersedih."

Bertholdt akhirnya melangkah melewati Annie. Apakah dia menyerah atau dia mengalah, entahlah.

Annie meraih ujung pakaian Bertholdt. Lelaki itu berhenti, menoleh dengan adrenalin yang mendadak melumpuhkan seluruh organ tubuhnya. Annie ... menyentuhnya (walau secara tak langsung, kawan).

"Maaf, aku harus meminjam punggungmu."

Bertholdt tahu tangis Annie semakin parah ketika dia merasakan basah pada punggungnya sekarang menjadi hangat.

* * *

_**~kalau ini hujan terakhirku, maukah kau tetap bertahan? **__{au; hurt/comfort/romance; k+}_

.

"Annie! Annie, tunggu!" Bertholdt menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha mencapai Annie. Sesekali dia harus kewalahan menyampirkan syalnya yang hampir jatuh sebab dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi ... itu salah dirinya juga, tidak melilitkannya dengan benar.

Annie tak menggubris. Dia terus berjalan dengan kepala agak tertunduk serta kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Seakan Bertholdt bukanlah eksistensi yang nyata, yang harus dia hiraukan.

Hujan mulai turun.

Dan mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Annie melangkah lebih cepat, melewati orang-orang tanpa kepedulian sama sekali. Sempat dia menabrak seorang pemuda yang tengah menelepon, tapi Annie sama sekali tak mau membuang waktunya untuk sekadar memohon maaf.

"Tolong maafkan dia," malah Bertholdt yang menyatakan penyesalannya. Dia membungkuk-bungkuk pada orang yang kelihatannya gusar itu, kemudian mengejar Annie lagi.

Annie Leonhardt semakin jauh pergi, karena Bertholdt harus mewakilkan diri atas nama gadis itu untuk memohon maaf pada orang-orang yang dilewatinya tanpa sopan-santun.

"Annie, tunggu! Kau belum menjelaskan semua ini! Kumohon, mari kita bicarakan baik-baik!"

Beruntung, kaki panjang Bertholdt bisa menjadi senjata untuk menahan Annie.

"Kita akan menikah dua bulan lagi, kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja?" dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Annie erat-erat, meminta penjelasan dengan sedikit kesedihan tersirat lewat mata teduhnya.

Annie akhirnya berbalik, menghadap Bertholdt, ujung bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, seolah ada beban yang ditimpakan di sana. Matanya yang secerah biru safir meredup, tak mau melayangkan atensi sesaat pun untuk mata Bertholdt. "Lepaskan aku, Bertl."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskannya."

Annie terlihat kesal, ditariknya tangannya secara paksa dari rantaian jemari-jemari Bertholdt, kemudian—dengan tak terduga—dia melepas cincin pertunangan mereka dari jarinya.

"Ambillah cincin ini kembali."

Bertholdt terpaku.

Namun, dia bergerak cepat. Sebelum Annie sempat merebut tangannya untuk menyisipkan cincin itu pada telapak tangannya, dia segera merengkuh tubuh mungil yang telah dibasahi hujan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Melodi hujan dan Annie yang tak berontak dalam dekapannya membuat Bertholdt sedikit lega. Tenang, seolah masih ada harapan.

"Aku ... aku menderita kanker, Bertl," suara Annie begitu dingin di dalam lindungan tubuh Bertholdt akan hujan yang makin menderas. "Kanker otak. Aku ... tidak bisa hidup lama. Aku hanya akan membuatmu menderita."

Bertholdt kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia membungkuk, menjadikan wajah mereka sama setara, sejajar berhadapan. "Hanya karena itu?"

Annie membuang tatapannya dari Bertholdt. Dia beruntung, dia tak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena hujan telah menjadi topengnya. Menyamarkan air matanya.

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku akan tetap menikahimu. Karena aku menyayangimu, Annie ... aku bukan hanya ingin jadi orang yang menjalani hidup denganmu. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir kau lihat ketika menutup mata."

* * *

_**~adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika aku menemukan pelangi menjadi jembatan untuk mata kita, ketika hujan deras masih kencan bersama bumi. **__{au; hurt/comfort/romance; k+}_

.

Adalah sebuah sore yang kelam dan dingin ketika Bertholdt melangkah dengan terburu-buru di jalan menuju rumahnya. Hujan sudah turun semenjak ia baru melangkah keluar dari stasiun dan terus bertambah deras sampai sekarang, sampai dia berada sekian meter dari rumahnya.

Seharusnya Annie—yang biasanya pulang lebih dulu—bisa menjemputnya dengan mobil mereka, tetapi mobil itu masih berada di bengkel, mesinnya harus direparasi secara menyeluruh. Oh, sial, dia tidak bisa mengurus mobil itu malam ini dikarenakan banyaknya _paper_ yang harus dia selesaikan.

_Deadline _pekerjaan.

Lalu pimpinan yang baru menjadikannya kurang betah di kantor.

Kemudian, dihadiahi pula proyek baru—yang belum sempat dipertimbangkannya—dibebankan padanya dan harus selesai di bulan depan.

Bertholdt lelah ketika memikirkannya.

Langkahnya yang tadi terburu-buru, berubah menjadi pelan karena otaknya—yang tadi mendesak dirinya agar cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah—menjadi memikirkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia hidup dari sana dan ia harus bisa bertahan.

Nah, cara bertahan itu adalah perkara rumit baginya. Keadaan seolah tak mau mengizinkannya menikmati semuanya dengan tenang. Dia ingin mengeluh, apa boleh?

Semuanya bagai hujan badai, menerpa seluruh isi otaknya hingga sisa-sisa kebahagiaan hidup seakan tersapu habis, tergantikan beban dan kekhawatiran. Dunia kerja menjadikannya begitu jenuh.

Dia lantas melangkah ke pekarangan rumah, pagarnya tak tertutup.

Ada Annie, dengan payung kecil kuningnya, memungut sesuatu di dekat garasi. Dia lantas mengangkat kepalanya begitu tahu Bertholdt memasuki pekarangan.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?" tanyanya datar, berjalan menghampiri. Meski wajahnya masih dingin, tatapannya terasa hangat. Annie pun berjinjit, agar payungnya bisa menaungi Bertholdt.

"Aku lupa, " Bertholdt mengambil alih payung itu. "Sedang apa kau di luar, Annie? Seharusnya kau menghangatkan diri di dalam."

"Ini," Annie memperlihatkan apa yang barusan dia pungut. Serumpun bunga kecil merah jambu pucat yang kotor berlumpur. "Aku menaruhnya di dekat jendela, ternyata tertiup angin deras dan jatuh ke sini."

"Apa itu?" kening Bertholdt berkerut, tanpa disengaja, hanya sebagai reaksi spontan akan hal yang tak bisa dicerna pikirannya dengan cepat.

"Bunga yang dulu jadi hiasan jasmu di hari pernikahan. Aku akan mencucinya dan menyimpannya lagi."

Bertholdt tertegun. Dia lupa sama sekali, tapi Annie mengingatnya. Dan menjaganya.

Ketika menatap mata Annie, dia disambut oleh keteduhan tak berbatas yang memberi peluang baginya untuk tersenyum dan melupakan segala beban. Aneh, hanya karena suatu fakta sederhana tentang sang istri yang mengingat banyak hal dari momen bahagia mereka yang telah samar di memorinya, dia bisa merasa hujan di dalam tubuhnya mereda, badainya telah berhenti dan banjirnya rasa khawatir telah surut dalam satuan detik.

Kebahagiaan sederhana di tengah badai tak mustahil terjadi. Pelangi di tengah hujan ternyata memang bisa benar-benar terwujud.

* * *

**.**

[ jika kau payung terakhirku, biarkan aku terus berteduh, menanti, hingga nanti pelangi akan tersaji di antara kau dan aku yang telah siap mengikat janji ]

_._

* * *

—_**because rain is not only bleassed with beauty and peacefulness, it can create aboundant love stories, too.**_

_**kazuka © 2013**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N (lagi): karena judul dan quote dan isi cerita yang begitu nggak nyambungnya, mohon maafkan saya atas itu semua ;_; prompt yang dipakai adalah prompt sejuta umat: hujan. saking cintanya sama prompt ini, aku nggak bisa berhenti buat makenya hahaha. cheesy? iya maaf itu kebiasaan saya #ditched

ada yang kurang? ada yang salah? janggal? mari jangan ragu-ragu buat memberitahu! terima kasih sudah membaca o/


End file.
